


Building Bridges：心之鹊桥

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balder特想亲近Loki，Thor只能尽全力帮他，而且Loki发现做个哥哥也没什么不好</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges：心之鹊桥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Building Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627996) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Many thanks to cavaleira for writing this lovely lovely fic and allowing me to translate it：D
> 
> 这个和[Take the Long Way Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/470291/chapters/813349)是同一背景哦，不一定读全篇也可以理解的，而且我很享受写Balder魔法天赋那段呢所以尽情摇摆起来吧~~

当Thor坐在桌后兴致缺缺地处理文件时候午后的阳光正温暖地洒满室内，他闭上眼睛甚至能嗅到那丝缕美妙的春日气息，想象得出人们正在户外游玩享受春光、孩童玩闹嬉戏，爱侣于花园间徜徉私语，战士们操场演练……

Thor摸摸鼻梁叹了口气，他也希望加入他们而不是困在这里，审核这些已经被搁置一周的贸易文件，这让他格外怀念和Loki在乡间别墅度过的那数十年光阴，不过回到Asgard也不是全无坏处，批阅咨文不提，在这里作为摄政还有Loki作为他的爱人和顾问为他分担些重担，而且Frigga和Balder的亲密陪伴也很欢乐，尤其是他们还处于哀悼Odin晏驾期间。

Thor刚要龙飞凤舞的在文件末端签署名字，却见Loki冲入了房间，上气不接下气地躲在门后。

“Loki，你在干嘛——”

“嘘……”

Thor困惑地看他一眼，不过还是老实闭上嘴巴，安静了不一会儿，Thor就听见走廊那边传来轻轻的脚步声。

很快Balder探头进来，他有着浓密的墨黑头发和湛蓝双眸，面颊也已初见轮廓，在他进入青少年时期后脸颊的婴儿肥也慢慢褪去，Thor还真是不敢相信几十年间Balder变化竟这般显著，到下个世纪，他就会成为成熟男人接掌Thor权力开启他的统治纪元。

“你好啊Thor”，Balder说着迈进门槛，虽然他的笑靥明亮如昔，却又有点心烦意乱。

“Balder”，Thor笑容可掬道。

“你看见Loki了吗？”Balder问道，“我想给他演示母亲教我的魔法。”

Thor看向Loki，他正在那里杀鸡抹脖使眼色看Thor胆敢泄露一字，Thor几乎要忍俊不禁。

“没，我没看见”，Thor说道，虽然他很想出卖Loki指出他位置所在。

 “哦”，Balder失望道。

“如果我看见他的话”，Thor说着意味深长地扫眼Loki，“我会转告他你在找他。”

Balder听闻又高兴起来，“谢谢你，Thor！”说完就跑回了走廊，当他脚步声渐渐远去时候Loki才松口气从藏身之处踱步出来。

“刚才怎么了？”

“这小孩子喜欢上我了，我都不知道为什么。”

“这很难想象吗，就像我也喜欢你啊”，Thor调笑道。

Loki不屑道，“是啊，毕竟你脑子被门挤过，他总是成天缠着我，……想跟我聊天”，Loki说着不耐烦地皱皱鼻子。

“是啊，因为他和你有共同语言嘛”，Thor说道，“你还真是受害不浅。”

Loki叹口气把自己扔到Thor桌旁舒适的扶手椅里，“诶，你这么说可是让我显得有点不近人情了。”

“他认为你，嗯，中庭人怎么说的来着……”Thor皱眉好半天才想起词儿，“很酷，他觉得你很酷”。

Thor坚信Balder一定会在未来成为伟大卓越的栋梁之才，不过每个孩子都有那么个叛逆期，所以正处这段时期的Balder不言而喻肯定敬仰Loki这种久经沧桑涉猎广泛的类型，艳羡Loki的精湛技术即使他曾经是九界的害群之马，不过事实上比起Loki和Thor年轻时的劣迹斑斑他已经算是循规蹈矩了。

Loki叹道：“我可不像你，Thor，我可不是什么表率楷模。”

“没人要求你做什么楷模，不过你们俩的确品味相似，他当然想要和你分享乐趣了。”

不过就算Balder做不成什么技艺高深的法术师，可他的确在魔法方面有些潜力需要好好发扬光大，他还会和动物交谈，而且在运用光明力量时天赋异禀，人们已经开始称呼他为光明神Balder了。

“他给鸟唱歌，Thor，是鸟啊。”

Thor无奈叹口气摸着鼻子，“拜托你Loki，看在我的份上，请你，…帮帮他。”

Thor知道Loki对于Balder有点隐隐的嫉妒，因为他也曾被作为忿恨的假想敌目标多年，只能选择视若无睹，他和Loki错综复杂的兄弟关系的确一言难尽而且历经千年才走到今天这步，不过关于Balder，Thor却有种获得第二次机会的感觉，这样这次也许可以治愈Odin离世所带来的阴霾伤痛。

“好吧”，Loki说着头向后仰去叹息着，“那我该对他说些什么，Thor，你知道我和小朋友交流一窍不通。”

“当然像成年人那么对话啊”，Thor说道，“你肯定记得我们幼年时候最讨厌被居高临下耳提面命了吧。”

“那倒是，真不敢想象我竟然有需要你建议的一天。”

Thor莞尔道，“生活总是惊喜无限嘛。”

Loki低头看着指上的结婚戒指言笑晏晏道，“恩我想是吧”，说着走过房间离去前给Thor印下浅淡一吻。

“别工作太晚哦Thor”，Loki声音格外暧昧幽深。

Thor顿时笑逐颜开，知道他可不像Balder，想找到Loki还不是易如反掌。

……

……

虽然Loki承诺过会去帮他，不过时间过去却毫无进展，Balder还是不断找Loki陪伴而Loki不是愁眉不展就是躲躲藏藏，Thor意识到Loki可能得用上点推动力，终于在一天他们共进晚餐Balder谈起他日常课程时找到了机会。

“[Tyr](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%BDr)教我剑术，操场练习后是语言课程，还有历史讲师教授我和别的孩子玩[talf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tafl_games)（译注：一种棋），不过Tjorvi Bjarnisson面前我又输的很惨。”Balder沮丧地唏嘘道。

Talf是种古老的游戏，有点像中庭很流行的国际象棋，需要高超的布局攻略技巧，自然是作为贵族家庭孩子们不可或缺的一项学习内容。

“嗯”，Thor沉吟道，摩挲着下巴脑海中酝酿出个不错的主意，“我知道Asgard有个人可是有史以来最出色的talf棋手了，说不定他愿意点拨你。”

“谁啊？”Balder顿时眼前一亮。

“Loki”，Thor说道，那面Loki立马朝他飞眼刀。

“真的？我还不知道你会玩呢，Loki”。

“哦是的”，Frigga赞同道，Loki也是不住瞄她只是没有对Thor那么犀利，“Loki在玩这种游戏方面可是得天独厚，他像你这么大年纪时候很多讲师都不是他对手，他再成熟点时候就连你父亲偶尔也铩羽而归呢。”

Loki的表情说不清是不屑于顾还是洋洋自得，反正面对这般盛赞是板不起脸的。

“那你能教教我吗，Loki，求你啦”，Balder用他最真诚热切的蓝眸恳求道。

Loki无奈道，“好吧我可能会指点一二。”

Thor和Balder都情不自禁眉开眼笑起来，Frigga也是掩嘴而笑，Loki抱着胳膊神情格外不悦，盯着地板恨不得马上要跑掉。

……

……

晨间冗长乏味的议会过后，Thor已经急不可耐要去和Loki找找乐子了，不过惊喜地发现Loki竟然和Balder坐在花园里，双双聚精会神凝视着面前的talf棋盘。

Thor放轻脚步默默旁观，站得可以清楚看到棋盘却又不至于打搅到雅兴，他们俩都是一副全神贯注的样子，看起来正是对周遭充耳不闻，而且从目前的情形来看，棋局已经到了生死攸关的决战时刻。

不像国际象棋，Talf不是那种双方棋子开始时势均力敌的游戏，一位玩家有位国王和十二个护卫在棋盘中央，另位玩家却有二十四个攻兵分布在棋盘四角，持有国王的玩家需要将国王逃到任一个角落，另一位玩家就是要尽可能的围堵他。

“你又赢了”，Balder叹道，看着Loki再次把他的国王逼到无路可走。

Loki得意谈笑着，“当然我赢了，现在告诉我你哪里失误了啊？”

Balder深思的蹙眉盯着棋盘，“我有点急功近利了，太执着于吃到你的棋子而不是专注大局目标。”

“对了”，Loki说道，看起来不再不屑而很赞赏，“国王是很有攻击力的棋子，必须小心使用，不能随意乱走乱吃。”

Loki挥了挥手用魔法重新布置好棋局，“记住了”，说着指着棋盘，“你的国王也不能亦步亦趋，我很容易就能堵死你棋路围剿你，要点就是寻求攻守间的平衡。”

“看来Loki教你的不错嘛”，Thor说着走近前来，“不过看到你在花园还真是惊讶，我刚刚听到Tyr和其他的战士马上就要演兵操练呢”，Thor心里很爱Balder这个弟弟，对于迫切地想要支走他不禁心存内疚，可他真的很想和他爱人Loki共度午后。

“恩恩今天到此为止吧”，Loki附和道。

Balder只好起身，“我们明天能再玩吗？”

“可以，以后都可以”，Loki的眼里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，“我下次教你怎么作弊。”

Balder睁大眼睛，“作弊可不对”，他说道，听起来既困惑又震惊。

Loki翻了个白眼，“你还真像Thor啊，不过既然你学不来怎么作弊至少要发现别人是怎么作弊的吧，好啦，快去吧，去练那些你们高尚又诚实的人学的格斗技巧吧。”

……

……

接下来一个礼拜Balder和Loki几乎每天都下棋，Thor看着他两个弟弟和谐相处倒是无比欢欣，无论如何他都想保持这种关系，唯恐毁掉这来之不易的美好情意。

Balder高兴的是下次再和Tjorvi Bjarnisson对局的时候竟然赢了（没有作弊哦），他兴高采烈地告诉Loki而后者只是不屑地翻个白眼，Thor献上祝贺和Loki站在身旁看着Balder兴兴冲冲地跑向其余课程，眼里满是喜悦激动。

“为什么啊Loki？”，Thor看向他似笑非笑道，“我是在你眼里看见了引以为傲吗？”

“闭嘴！”Loki低吼道，推了Thor肩膀一把跑掉了，留Thor在身后仍旧放声大笑着。

……

……

一周周时间过去，Loki和Balder兴趣已经从talf棋艺延伸到了魔法，虽然在于动物沟通方面Balder是轻松自如，可他在控制热度和光亮时还很欠缺，Loki多次提到要找次真实场景好好磨练下Balder的技能，不过Thor倒是未曾多想，他以为会是些什么沙场演练，或是狩猎之旅之类的。

 于是，Thor对于这番实场演练可真是错得离谱，而且，异常不幸地作为测试对象的牺牲品。

那天清晨Thor半梦半醒间正惬意地赖在床上，有缕阳光照到脸上，Thor还以为是太阳升高缘故，却不想这缕强光不住闪来闪去，他低低抱怨声翻身过去，可光束也跟了过来，甚至透过睫毛都刺眼不已，他又翻个身可光束还是固执相随，身侧还伴有窃笑阵阵。

“别烦我，你们俩个混球儿”，Thor呻吟道，掩饰不声音里的笑意，可不管Thor怎么翻身躲避，脸上光束始终挥之不去，虽然他们俩的小恶作剧很恼人，可Thor还是很称心如意，欣慰这两个弟弟能相处融洽，才不去管即使付出代价的是自己。

“我要诅咒你们俩”，Thor仍旧睡意昏沉道，拖过枕头来掩住脑袋，可就在他快要再次陷入睡梦时候却发觉屋子温度升高了，都热得皮肤出汗，Thor嘟囔着扔出枕头，希望能砸出他们俩。

“我会找到你俩的，找到时候……”Thor起身刚睁开眼却发现房间水汽蒸腾好像桑拿房，雾水弥漫几乎什么都看不清，满是Loki运用Jotun天赋幻化出的冰团纷纭缭绕，还有Balder来负责升温加热，制造出烟雾溟濛再简单不过。

Thor尚未回神却被不知哪里飞来的枕头砸在头上而恍然惊醒，虽然看不见他的弟弟们，可他们的笑声四处回荡，Thor也笑着拾起了枕头。

“如果这就是你们想要的开战的话，那就开火吧！”Thor叫着摆好战姿威严怒吼一声冲入烟霭迷离之中。

……

……

当寝宫侍女走进清理房间的时候，目瞪口呆地发现屋子里简直一片狼藉，只能看见Asgard的王子们东倒西歪的躺倒在地板，裹在羽毛纷乱中不住放声傻笑，她本想张口念叨几句不过还是摇摇头退了出去，看到她脸上的惊惧神色他们笑得更肆无忌惮了。

当笑声缓和Loki坐起身的时候却被枕头一把呼到脸上，不用说是Balder的盛情。

“你竟然背叛我们的同盟”，Loki凶神恶煞地咧嘴笑骂道，“真是让我刮目相看啊，看起来你跟我学得很好——”

这次是Thor拍到Loki脸上的枕头打断他话的。。。。

“你们俩都要付出代价！”Loki叫道，于是枕头大战上演了。

Thor兴奋大笑得脸颊都痛了，这真是数年来最快乐的一天。

……

……

 几天过后，Thor和Loki路过演练场正要去吃午餐的时候看见Balder在演习近身格斗，他和几个男孩站在一起周围而利器破空之音不绝于耳。Balder的确天资聪颖，Thor看得出他在学习拳脚时得心应手，可他有点太不自信，过于拘泥于所学的课程而不相信自己的潜力。

最后对方男孩进攻之际Balder反应得太慢仰摔在地，周围响起稀稀落落的掌声而Balder只能在同伴搀扶下失落站起。

不过Thor还是很惊讶Balder面对失败还能这么镇定自若，以前他和Loki这个年纪的时候可没这么宽容大度，Thor可能会气愤得立马复赛还击，而Loki会闷闷不乐一个礼拜去谋划什么恶作剧来复仇。

他俩走近前去，Thor亲热地拍拍他的肩膀，“做的不错啊弟弟，虽然你不是最终胜利者，可我对你的进步还是很刮目相看，再接再厉嘛，我可以确信未来你一定会成为所向披靡的伟大战士。”Balder听闻表扬欣慰一笑。

“恩，……还凑合吧”，Loki说道，Balder的笑容这才明朗起来，Thor忍住窃喜，知道Balder熟悉Loki可以听得出他的话外之音还有他不动声色下的夸奖赞许。

“不过呢”，Loki继续说道，“……我觉得你潜力尚未发挥得出可以做的更好，你怎么不用法术啊？”

“那样就是在作弊了。”

Loki不满道，“有那么糟吗。”

Balder皱着眉而Loki凝望着他，“我来问问你，如果你手持利剑或锤子而不是赤手空拳上战场，那样是作弊吗？”

“不是啊。”

“那运用法术有区别吗，这和武器没什么区别，于我而言不用法术作战如同盲人探路，你平时玩闹怎么样都可以，不过将战场杀敌非要势均力敌可就不大明智了。”

Thor点点头，“Loki的魔法救过我们很多次。”

“记得那次我们对战巨人吗，Thor？那时候我们就比现在的Balder年纪大一点？”

“啊那次我们还保护了那个女商人和她全家”，Thor回忆着。

“是啊”，Loki说着皱皱鼻子，“不过巨人那边太臭我都后悔理会她们了，我下回可不要掺和到味道那么诡异的破事儿中去。”

“Loki”，Thor轻责道。

“怎么，她家没有我们俩也会化险为夷的，不过就是和巨人们做生意而已嘛。”Loki不耐地挥挥手，“不过你呢非得要上前逞英雄，谢天谢地当时我在那里才没有让你变作巨人的腹中餐。”

Thor刚要辩解Loki却不再搭理他，面向Balder说道：

“你可永远不要和巨人打架，Balder，他们闻起来臭死了，而且永不要和矮人们拼酒、和龙族打赌，都不会有好下场的，当然除非你是我。”Loki趾高气扬地笑道。

 虽然和龙族打赌那次效果实在惨不忍睹，远没有Loki说的那么轻描淡写，不过Thor觉得这几句“前辈箴言”格外妙趣横生而不忍心揭穿。

“所以，回到我们使用魔法的话题”，Loki说道，“战场上用不用法力由你自己决定，不要可不要以为自己在作弊就庸人自扰，只是你不应该全盘信奉操场上传授的一切，也不该完全相信每个人说的话。”

“你的话也是吗？”

Loki乐不可支道，”哦，最不该相信的就是我了，而且我猜这条戒律适用于Thor之外所有人，他最不会撒谎了”，说着俯下身神秘一笑。

Thor耸耸肩，“哦那是我的不幸。”

Balder沉默下来，眉头蹙结一起看起来正在思虑Loki刚说过的那番话，表情很是复杂不同于操练场上那番，而且更自信了，他看起来不再纠结困惑于所学课程而是开始有自己的明晰主见，适于自己的才是正确的，Thor都不禁引以为豪了。

“关于和龙族打赌的建议好中肯，”Balder说道，“不过如果有一天和巨人对战的话，我不会怯懦逃跑的，就算别人说我是傻子，我也愿意忍住恶臭拯救他人于水火。”

Loki耸耸肩膀，“你自己看着办吧，毕竟结局总是好的，确保野兽不吃了你就行，而且记得回来给我们讲述你丰功伟绩前可要好好洗澡。”他的眼里充满愉悦欢笑。

Tyr在一边呼唤战士们要开始下一轮演练了，Balder飞快地摆摆手就跑回了队伍中。

“你和Balder看起来最近没少共度闲暇嘛。”

“怎么了，他总缠着我怪我咯。”

Thor嬉笑道，“承认吧，Loki，你很喜欢和他一起玩。”

“我才不会承认这种事”，Loki怒道，不过他的忿忿然下可是掩饰不住的轻快喜悦。

……

……

接下来几周Balder都如影随形地跟着Loki好像他的尾巴，不管Loki怎么出言抱怨，Balder都不离不弃，他觉得Loki幽默又风趣，尤其对方现在的表现可是发自内心的高兴而不是厌烦。

有天晚上Thor在走廊外闲步的时候，不小心听到刚刚跑过去的两位厨房女佣的窃窃私语。

“……两个草莓蛋糕，怎么突然就不见了！”

“确定吗，你知道她一向马马虎虎。”

她们跑过拐角后Thor就听不见谈话声了，不过他也不需要，暗自微笑起来因为他清楚地知道那两个蛋糕哪里去了。

……

……

当Thor走进他们房间的时候Loki正站在全身镜前顾影自怜，欣赏着自己的新装，虽然这只是一次和Frigga、Balder再寻常不过的晚宴，可Loki就是不厌其烦地希望盛装打扮。而且说实话，面对眼前美景Thor也没什么心思抱怨他。

“我来请你去吃晚安啊，我的爱”，Thor倾身亲吻，“嗯……你尝起来还真像草莓。”

Loki耸耸肩，“为什么？”眼睛里闪烁着尽是恶作剧的光芒。

“我刚听到传言说厨房里的两个草莓蛋糕失踪了，你不会恰好知情吧，是不是？”

“我怎么会知道”，Loki喘着气，“真想不通你会怀疑我干这种事”，说着他牵过Thor的手走出房门，“我们该去吃晚餐了，你也不许毫无根基地指摘我。”

他们正在走廊走向餐厅的时候却见Balder迎面跑来，也许是要赶回自己房间洗漱换装，错身而过的时候Loki和Balder相视而笑递个眼色，不过Thor却敏感地察觉他快速地抹下嘴角。

Balder跑远的时候，Thor终于忍不住笑逐颜开怨念地瞪着Loki。

“干嘛，他很敏捷了，至少比我想的要机灵得多。”

Thor摇摇头，看Loki正朝天翻白眼，“哦别那个眼神瞅我，一个蛋糕而已。”

“我只有一句话要申明。”

“什么，我对这孩子没施加什么好影响却还教坏他？”Loki说道，嘴唇紧抿着，声音格外不悦，他没有安全感的时候一向如此。

“哦不是，你们为什么不给我留点儿？”

Loki啼笑皆非地褪去脸上紧张神色，“下次吧。”

……

……

几天后的某个晚上Thor正在走廊漫步寻找Balder，因为他答应过带他飞舞Mjolnir出城去，不过目前为止还没有看见他踪影，好一番找才最终发现他正坐在起居室里和Loki玩棋。

Thor能清晰地听到棋子拨动重新开局的声音，还有Balder快活的笑声、Loki低沉悦耳的声音讲述着他俩年幼时候偷走[Sleipnir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleipnir)的年少轻狂往事。（译注：Oidn的八足坐骑）

“你们俩从前还当真没少冒险。”

“当然。”

Thor本想踏进房间的，不过屋里有那么丝说不清道不明的气息，或是丝丝默然，他不由得停下脚步。

“Loki，我能问你个问题吗？”

“可以”。

“既然你和Thor过去有那么多快乐，那你为什么还恨他，我想不出有谁会恨Thor。”

Thor听到这个问题不禁大吃一惊，虽说不是意外，人们就是喜欢流言蜚语，肯定Balder也风闻过那些Thor和Loki的陈年旧事。

Loki停顿好一会才答道，“一言难尽。”

“但你很爱他。”

“是啊”，Loki毫不迟疑，经过这些日子Thor不禁很欣慰Loki能这么快回答，“不过我们也不总像现在这样，我们有很多方面都迥乎不同，他比较莽撞而我又心急，不过到头来我们俩也没变好多少。”Loki说道，Thor都能听得出他嘴角的讥讽笑意。

“你真的是Jotun人吗？”

“是的，我不是Odin和Frigga之子。”

“不过，……你也不是怪物”，Thor听闻微微担忧起来，不要说这肯定会深深刺痛Loki的。

Loki自嘲道，“我可不知道。”

“母亲说过Jotun人不是怪物，我相信母亲说的每一句话，而且你不是怪物，你是我哥哥。”

Loki叹口气，“我做过不少坏事，Balder，你长大些就懂了。”

“不过你永远是我哥哥”。Balder固执地说道，“每个人心里都有好的一面，Loki，即使是最黑暗内心角落也会有光明的存在。”（There is light in even the darkest heart）

“你真的信吗？”

“我就知道”，Balder说道，听着Balder声音的确信和诚挚Thor不禁愣住了，如果他好奇未来Balder会成为什么样的王的话，现在已然窥一斑而知全豹了。

Loki嫣然笑道，“你听起来还真像Thor。”

“父亲之前也这样说，我很想念他”，Balder低声说道，Thor听得内心感伤起来，他也很爱护Balder，而且也不清楚Loki会如何作答，虽然很想迈步进门不过还是强忍着驻足，他迫切希望Loki能和Balder建立起兄弟情谊，希望他们能彼此信任，而且他们都有主观想法的权利自由。

“你当然会，这……失去亲人是很痛苦”，Loki答道，Thor听到Loki这么镇静自如的回答终于放宽心。

“有你还有母亲和Thor在我身旁安慰不少。”

“那，……那很好。”

“如果Thor也不在了怎么办，我没有准备好御极王座。”

Thor听到话题转变再次震惊了，毕竟从前可没见过Balder这么敞开心扉的时刻，也许Loki就是有种魅力能让他人倾诉出埋藏心底的秘密。

“Balder，我保证不会发生这种事，如果万一不幸的话，我肯定去[Valhalla](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valhalla)带他回来。”（译注： 瓦尔哈拉殿堂（奥丁款待阵亡将士英灵的殿堂）

“那我能跟你一块去吗？”

Loki笑道，“当然，好了别聊了，我们结束棋局吧。”

Thor站着门外继续听他们谈些别的待到一局终了的时候才抬步进门，假装刚刚抵达。

“Thor！”

“你好啊！”Thor亲热的揉揉Balder的卷发才俯身吻在Loki的脸颊。

“准备好了吗弟弟？”，Thor问道，Balder热切地点点头，“好了，现在换衣服去我就像保证过的那样带你飞出城。”

Balder一溜小跑出去，Thor在后含笑目送着。

“你对他真好，知道么。”Loki说道，脸上的神色很是古怪Thor有点费解了。

“你对他也很好啊”，Thor说着又落下一吻在Loki的面颊。

Loki哼哼着，“你都听见了是不是，我可不敢说我对他好，毕竟我原来还保有点神秘感，现在却像个呆瓜不知如何作答，不过我猜大家都要经历这步。”

“从我亲身看到的听到的，Loki，你没有说出自己心声啊，”Thor说道，虽然Loki还是很从前一样总是冷嘲热讽又自相矛盾，可他从未对Balder恶语相向也不曾展露自己残忍那面，Thor目睹他们在一起的时候，仿佛看见了从前的Loki，那时候他和Thor闯祸无数偏又振振有词度过无数美妙的盛夏时光。

Thor帮着Loki收拾清理着棋盘棋子，即使这么个小小的活儿他们俩也做的十分默契。

“你后悔吗？”Loki问道。

Thor不解地蹙着眉，“后悔什么？”

“你本应该有自己的孩子，你应该坐在王座上更久来确保Balder成长准备充分。”

这“如果不是我的假设”背后有着太多未曾说出口的难言之隐，虽然Thor不去细想，只是他现在凝望着Loki，时间仿若在此刻停住，Thor终于读懂他脸上那古怪神色，是愧疚。

Thor多年以来都以为Loki不愿亲近Balder是因为愤恨，虽然某种程度上也对，可如今他们都已成熟年长，Odin又驾鹤西去一切都很从前不同；对于Balder，Thor有时候不像长兄更像父亲，而在Loki眼里，Balder的存在就好像在时刻提醒他无法为Thor提供的所有。

Loki眼睛看向别处，“你知道，有法子的，黑暗魔法可以——”

“不”，Thor坚决道。

Loki环着胳膊瞪着他，“所以你不愿意和我有个孩子吗，我于你而言不够好吗？”

Thor摸摸鼻梁叹口气，“我不是那个意思，Loki，我是说于情于理上你都没有为我怀孕生子这个义务，你不需要做什么来挽留我，看看我们的过去曾经，我最不希望的就是我们感情出现裂痕，我现在的生活就很快乐，我从未像今天这么心满意足。”

“哦”。

“你想要个孩子吗？”Thor逗乐道，知道开玩笑是最好的方式能让Loki不去纠结郁闷那些根本不切实际的问题，因为一个他不是真心想要的孩子而自寻苦恼。

Loki看向别处，“我……我不知道。”

Thor有些哑口无言了，虽然知道这样震惊的张大嘴巴肯定像个白痴，以他和Loki相处多年之久，清楚Loki总是对有些问题不屑解答，他的“不”和“也许吧”这种模棱两可的回答总是让Thor无可是从。

Thor紧张的咽下口水，快速地回过神来，“额，如果真的有一天你真心想要孩子，我会为你高兴，不过就算没有那一天，我的幸福也不会削减分毫”，Thor有点想转移话题，不愿溺毙在这尴尬犹若芒刺在背的沉寂中。

“看到你们俩相处得好我真是开心”，终于收拾好的时候Thor说道。

Loki翻着白眼，“他比你还要朝气蓬勃（sunnier）呢Thor，我真是不敢想象，有我在真是他的幸运能学以致用。”

“Loki……”

“怎样，我只是希望他能触类旁通、多才多艺。”

Thor哑然失笑道，“现在你知道作为大哥的痛苦了吧。”

“是啊，不过我觉得还挺享受的，痛苦的只是你吧。”

Thor露齿而笑：“当然，毕竟我做你哥哥这么多年”，说着笑容却有些酸涩，“虽然有时候我觉得自己不是个好哥哥。”

“你是我的最挚爱的哥哥。”

“我是你的唯一的哥哥。”Thor嗤笑道

Loki站起身捧过Thor的脸颊深深地看着他， “你是、而且永远是我最珍贵的挚爱，Thor。”

Thor细细回味着Loki言语中的温暖爱恋因为他知道这远远超越了兄弟情谊，Loki是说不论世间如何变幻，他爱Thor至深凌驾一切，他爱Thor至深忘怀曾经的怒火、抛却内心的傲骨；不管Loki面上的忿恨无法消逝，他对Thor的爱不会动摇分毫，多年来Thor也从未像今天这般甜蜜欣喜。  
Thor lets the warm weight of Loki’s words envelop him because he knows Loki speaks of something beyond brotherhood. He means that out of every being in the universe, there is no one Loki loves more than Thor. His love for Thor is bigger than his anger and pride, unshakeable even in the face of Loki’s resentments and his tendency to hold grudges. In all his years, Thor has never felt a sweeter feeling）

“我是你的挚爱，是不是啊，我猜这很对呀，因为你也是我的唯一啊。”Thor密密亲吻着Loki，听他暖暖的笑声，“现在，你要不要来看我们俩飞翔在空啊？”

Loki翻个白眼抱怨道，“我哪有那么无聊”，Thor知道今晚Loki有些太多愁善感已经难以自已了。

“我只盼望你俩掉下来才好呢。”

“不过呢”，Thor说道，“我们得先去找母亲，她之前说过要旁观的，而且我想着有些烟火陪衬再好不过啦，让大家好好欣赏开眼界嘛。”

“真是你一贯风格啊，Thor”，Loki喃喃怨道。“就是一次简单飞上天而已嘛，非要搞得那么番‘盛大’景象”

“不要这么意外嘛，Loki，早先你答应和我完婚就该预料到的。”

“是呵。”

Loki摇晃着头歪歪嘴角戏谑微笑道，“我可真是倒霉呀。”

说着二人同时伸手出来交握着、紧紧交握着手走向他们亲爱的家人。

……

……

……

完~~

 


End file.
